falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Windchill (The Last Sentinel)
|title = Sentinel |race = Northerner Unicorn |sex = Stallion |family = Unknown |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Amber |mane = Black |coat = Green |accessories = Lunar Guard armor |cutie mark = Unknown}} Frost Windchill is the protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel. He is a storyteller recounting the tale of his own life, starting forty years before the events of "Fallout: Equestria". History Background Little is known about Frost aside from being the supposed descendant of a Lunar Guard and originating from Stable 72, located in the Far North. The Story of the Last Sentinel After pursuing and killing a bounty mark, Frost has a chance encounter with Rig, a unicorn mare. She is an engineer and repairpony from Stable 3, later revealed to be the Zebratown Stable. An incident left the water talisman in a rapidly deteriorating state, and it was pushed to generate as much water as possible until it fragmented completely. Rig was dispatched along with a security team to recover a replacement, but they were deceived by the slaver that turned out to be Frost's bounty mark. Alone and taken as a slave until freed by Frost, he agrees to render assistance in her plight to recover a working water talisman for her Stable. After stopping in Stalliongrad for a resupply, the town is besieged by a heavily-armed griffin-based private military corporation known as "The Dead Boys." After repulsing the assault, Frost discovered that they were after a family of griffins named the Razorwings that defected from the organization, killing one of their leaders in the process. A night of explanations later, the daughter of the family, a gigantic griffin-unicorn hybrid named Azrael, joins Frost and Rig in order to draw attention away from her family while simultaneously providing assistance. From there, the trio set out to tie up loose ends from the slaver that Frost recently killed in his bounty hunt and to locate a replacement water talisman. Along the way, they will unravel the mystery behind The Dead Boys... and behind Frost himself. Traits Appearance Frost is slightly taller than the average unicorn. His eyes are slanted and his muzzle is short and square, much like those of a zebra's. His eyes also have a subtle amber tint and feature predatory slits for irises. Frost's horn has also been sharpened. His coat is a lighter shade of green, and his black mane sticks out from under his helm ever so slightly. His tail is of medium length and slightly messy. He has a rough five-o'clock shadow over his muzzle. Frost is gaunt, thinly-built, and agile. Personality It is tough to pin down just exactly who Frost is, as he exhibits a wide variety of emotions ranging from the taciturn to the theatrical. He is at times hesitant yet sadistic, subtle yet adamant, approachable yet reserved, relentless yet understanding. He is a lover of music, abhorrent of the machine. But above all else, he holds Princess Celestia and especially Princess Luna in high regards, going out of his way as to vehemently decry blasphemy... or kill the blasphemer. He is a skilled rhetor and a skilled liar. Abilities Frost's magic comes in a peculiar form- cryomancy. It is the only form of magic he can utilize- he is a king in his trade and an invalid in all others. Despite this, he displays a high level of creativity with his cryomancy, able to form multiple arms with griffin-like hands, sloped armor, wings for limited flight, muscle tendrils- he even has the ability to use his ice to bend light and thus cloak or disguise himself, even altering his voice. It comes with a cost, however- he is extremely vulnerable to heat of any sort, even having to distance himself from a mere campfire. Frost is already well-acclimated to the Wasteland by the time he meets Rig. He is proficient in firearms, melee, and unarmed combat and well-versed in the art of stealth. He is also a skilled rhetor and barterer, confirmed to speak Russyin, Zebrikaans, and Bise (a dialect of the buffalo), at least to some degree. His senses are very sharp, and he is able to use an adrenaline rush to dilate time for short spurts. Lastly, his cryomancy allows him to pick locks with ease. He is also a master of balisong technique. Just don't ask him to hack terminals, disarm landmines, or recalibrate the focus optic on a magical energy weapon. For a list of Frost's perks, see the Perks page. Equipment Frost wears the plate of the Lunar Guard he claims to have inherited from his father, a durable suit of armor seemingly impenetrable by conventional weaponry- and a weapon itself. It is known to possess at least one spell matrix embedded within the eye-like gem on the breastplate, the Canterlot Augmented Pony Speech spell. Frost's signature weapon of choice is Luna's Judgment, a heavily-modified Remhayngton 87 Special pump-action shotgun with ornate carvings including the words "Iudicium Luna." It has no stock- rather, a crowbar was welded onto the top with the hooked end serving as a replacement and the jagged end functioning as an impromptu bayonet. It is fitted to accept twenty-shell drum magazines in 12-gauge varieties and has a reinforced barrel capable of firing magically-enhanced two-kilogram slugs. The newest addition to Frost's arsenal is Night Fang, a Colt M191101 pistol. It has a widened mag well to accept 45-round magazines of .45 Automatic Colt Pistol cartridges, and it has a screwdriver bayonet mounted under the barrel. Lastly, Frost possesses an ebony balisong blade known as Midnight Talon. Formed out of milleted titanium and portions of a hellhound claw, the knife is capable of cutting through "damn near everything". It still has a safe edge on its spine, thankfully, which allows him to dance the blade expertly around his ice fingers. It is something he does on a very regular basis. Frost owns another balisong blade, Silver Skean, the sister to Midnight Talon. Silver Kean is an older blade made of titanium. It was his first balisong blade, which he left behind when he left his old home, a decision he regretted. He recovered the blade when he returned to his home, now turned into a brothel in his absence. Relationships "Rig " - Frost is on friendly terms with Rig, and he also decided to help teach and train her how to survive in the Wasteland. Unfortunately, Rig is somewhat of an idealist. Frost is not. "Azrael Razorwing" - Frost was initially paranoid of Azrael after seeing a competing griffin (later confirmed to be her younger brother Silas) conversing with her after "stealing" his bounty mark. After taking the time to know her and her family, he is more trustworthy of her. Her powerful telepathic ability leaves him somewhat scared of her, however. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (The Last Sentinel)